nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Harrigan's Kill Count of Named Characters
WIP WIP WIP Chthonians Asklepiy - 'Asklepiy was Harrigan's first confirmed Chthonian kill, which took place in Africa in 2131, after coming across his Populist convoy and subsequently capturing him and his associates. Hos body was soon sent back the Mechanocracy with a warning to "not get too attached". 'Gektor - 'The Chthonian warrior was the first Chthonian casualty of the Hokkaido Campaign after singlehandedly meeting the counterattacking Imperial force and demanding they send their "finest champion" to fight him. After being easily killed by Harrigan's shoulder-mounted gun, Gektor's body would be kept as a "trophy" and eventually launched towards a key Mecharussian fortification as a taunt. [[Polidevk|'Polidevk]]' -' The Chthonian fistfighter Polidevk was killed not long after Gektor in fighting during the Second Battle of Sapporo after he and his forces were hunted down and slain by Harrigan. This would later influence his twin brother Kastor to launch a suicidal attack on Harrigan months later. Meleagr -''' The Chthonian sharpshooter was tracked and killed in the Japanese wilderness. Following reports that he hunted down and killed several Rangers and presented their skins to fellow hunter Atalanta as a show of affection, Harrigan would have Meleagr skinned alive, disposing of said skin in an area where the huntress could discover it. 'Medusa - '''Medusa was killed in the Second Battle of Sapporo by Harrigan. After defeating her in combat, Harrigan took Medusa and executed her via blood eagle, hanging her body on a lamppost, in full view of the retreating Mecharussian forces. The sight would have a profound effect on Drakolich. [[Tsirtseya|'Tsirtseya]]' - '''The Chthonian Tsirtseya was transferred to from Europe to Hokkaido after reports of heavy Chthonian casualties returned from the front in an attempt to evacuate the survivors and kill whoever (or whatever) it was that was hunting them. While Kadmus, Tesey, and the other transfers searched for their missing siblings, Tsirtseya opted to directly confront Harrigan, which would lead to her death after Harrigan impaled her with one of his wristblades. Since she was among those at Grosser-Priel, Harrigan would arrange for Tsirtseya's body to be shipped back to the Empire for a taunting display following the European defeat. However, the aircraft carrying the body would be intercepted and shot down by the UDAP, who recovered the contents. Technology formerly utilized by Tsirtseya would eventually contribute to UDAP's Project Jian supersoldier program. [[Kadmus|'Kadmus']]' - 'The seasoned Chthonian Kadmus was killed in the Japanese wilderness after allowing his group of surviving Chthonians (Eney, Talos, Filoktet, Kassandre, and Orfey, along with fellow transfer Tesey) to advance while he held off the advancing Frenkish force. 'Filoktet - 'The Chthonian archer was killed by Harrigan after attempting to return fire, being grievously wounded by taking one of the Ork's plasma bolts to his face before finally dying when Harrigan stomped his head into the ground. 'Eney - 'After managing to knock Harrigan out of the air with a well-placed shot, Eney was killed when the Ork flipped his ignited wristblades out as he landed, cutting the Chthonian champion cleanly in half. 'Talos - 'Despite holding his own against the Ork for a short period, Talos was killed when Harrigan's Dragoons flooded the battle site, focusing their firepower on the Chthonian juggernaut. He was executed when Harrigan found the weakspot on his neck, ripping his out his spine to intimidate Orfey and Kassandre. 'Kassandre - 'The psyker, despite being liberated from an Imperial prison camp just days before, was killed in the same last stand as her comrades Takos, Eney, Filoktet, and Kadmus after Harrigan crushed her throat in front of Orfey. 'Kastor - 'The twin brother of Polidevk, Kastor would let himself be captured by Frenkish forces in an attempt to assassinate Harrigan while his guard was down. Managing to conceal a knife, he darted at Harrigan the minute he was alone in an interrogation room. His revenge would ultimately fail due to Kastor underestimating the Ork's perception, and the Chthonian died after the Ork counterattacked, crushing his skull. 'Aristey - '''Although not ''technically ''slain by Harrigan (the "honor" instead going to Ephialtes), Harrigan is responsible for guaranteeing Aristey's death at his new protege's hand, capturing him on a Japanese beach and weakening him with torture so that he would be "ripe" for Orfey's breaking point.